


THAT GIRL

by ClashofShips



Category: Freelin - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, All Human, Deage, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, M/M, ON CHAPTERS, Original Characters - Freeform, Read warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: The one where Freya meets a beautiful girl while working behind the bar and instantly fell like her life just got better.
Relationships: Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Other pairings
Comments: 48
Kudos: 64





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back again, this story actually came as I was watching a Freelin video on YouTube so I thought hey why not, with this quarantine let me be productive instead of just sleeping, eating and shitting. So here it is....

Title: THAT GIRL

SUMMARY: Freya meets a woman at Rousseau's and instantly felt a connection, is the feeling mutual? And what secret is she hiding?

BACKGROUND: The Mikaelson lives at the compound, all of them including their parents together. Rousseau's is owed by the Mikaelson which was passed down from generation to generation so Freya, Finn, Elijah and Klaus work there along with other workers and their friends. So they are not like super rich but they get by fine. Mikael and Esther love ALL of their children. Klaus IS Mikael’s, there was no infidelity on Esther’s behalf. THERE ARE HUMANS & younger. Freya is 22, Finn is 21, Elijah is 19, Klaus is 17, Kol & Rebekah are twins are 4 turning 5. Both Esther and Mikael were shock to find out Esther was pregnant, despite the complications and this and that the twins were born healthy. I think that’s all you need to know, more details will reveal themselves as you read along the way also I will be putting warnings as I go cause there’s a lot!

_________

Chapter 1: INTRO.

An alarm ringing from the distance woke the occupant of the bed making them groan loudly at both the sound and the bright sunlight that slipped passed the curtains. Long slender fingers reaches out blinding in search for the annoying buzzing sound for a moment until her fingers pressed on whatever button it landed on. The person sigh loudly then made to turn away from the shinning sun only to found she couldn’t move due to the heavy weight on her, confused, she glazed down down was instantly hit with last night’s event.

“Oh god, what time is it?” She heard her bed companion groan while borrowing herself closer to her. She tried hard to remember the girl’s name which, she’s pretty sure was either Rachel or maybe Abby? 

She glance toward the clock and groans again, midday already? Just how hangover was she? The only thing she can recall from last night is eyeing the other girl from across the bar as she served customers, waiting for her moment to talk to her only for the other girl to walk up to the counter and strike a conversation which opened other doors. 

‘Freya’ 

She had introduced herself, flashing that half dimpled smile that she knows gets all the ladies swoon and sure enough the dark haired girl flushed furiously taking Freya’s hand 

‘Melanie’ 

“MELANIE!” Freya calls out loud suddenly, how did she come up with Rachel and Abby? Ah well. 

“Morning” Melanie, says sighing contently her face borrowing deeper into Freya’s neck, she was practically laying on top of Freya that her naked breasts brushed against Freya’s sending chills down the blonde’s spine and she wanted nothing more than to repeat last night but no, she doesn’t do that. She doesn’t do ‘sleep with the same girl twice’.

“Okay, you gotta go.” There’s really no time like now.

“What?” Questions the other girl sitting up as Freya wiggled herself from her and stood off her bed, the girl on the bed watched as Freya moved toward her closed door, admiring how well defined the taller girl’s ass looked and licked her lips. Freya finally reaches out for her robe behind her door and covered herself, to Melanie’s disappointment. 

“Look, last night was...fun but that’s all it was, fun” she shrugs nonchalantly coming to stand by the foot of the bed, staring the other girl down. 

Melanie grins before crawling toward Freya, wrapped her arms around her neck and grins “we could always continue the fun” she flirts as she seductively bits her lips before slowly leaned closer until their lips connected, the kiss was slow with Melanie borrowing her fingers through Freya’s mass of blonde curls, deepening the kiss more, she moans as Freya’s tongue explored her mouth as she moved to slide the blonde’s robe off which instantly broke the spell. 

“Okay, no” Freya moves back, Melanie almost tumbling over. “You need to go, now.” Melanie rolls her eyes as Freya stopped her advances.

“Fine!” She huffs, gets off the bed, grabbed for her clothes and once gathered and puts them on then quickly leaving without a word except to glare at the blonde which Freya figured was better than most girls, the amount of slaps she has had received. Sighing she decided to go take a shower, get herself ready for the day ahead.

_______

“There she is, the woman of the hour” Freya groans as her brother Finn teased her, she knew exactly what the boy was talking about. Finn was after her, not far in age therefore the two did practically everything together but he was the better version of her.

“Good morning to you too brother” she greets walking toward the fridge and pulling it open, she pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured some in a glass.

“I bet it was a good morning indeed” smirks Finn as Freya flick him while their other brother, Elijah, smirks around his mug of hot liquid.

“Shut up you” Freya warns with a glare at him.

“I didn’t say anything” Elijah spoke raising his arms in surrender. 

Just then, an older woman looking like a version of an older Freya walked in. With her she carried a small child about 4, who nested against her hips, thumb in her mouth, her blue eyes a little grazed over.

“You’re awake I see” she spoke, her voice short and disapproving. 

“Morning mother” the blonde mumbles behind her glass of orange juice as the woman rolled her eyes at her eldest child. She just doesn’t understand why she can’t get her life together, different girls every week and none of them a serious one. She hates the fact that eldest is wasting her potential and self away because she wants to enjoy life. Sighing, she turned to Elijah who was closest to her.

“Please Elijah, take Rebekah for a second.” The woman passed the child to her third oldest however as soon as she landed on her brother’s arms she began squirming and crying. “Please darling, stay with Elijah just for a second for mommy” she tried reasoning but the child wasn’t having it.

“No!” She squirms and tries wriggly from Elijah’s grip.

“Is she still not well?” Freya asks moving to take Rebekah from poor Elijah who was being punched by their sister. “Hey Bek” she greets as the girl quickly clings onto her, burying her face into her chest, wrapping herself around her sister like a baby koala. 

“Obviously she likes you best” pouts Elijah, blowing the long hair away from his eyes.

“She does like you baby” their mother reassures stopping what she was doing to regard him before answering her daughter “and no, she was running a fever all night last night. Your father had to sleep with Kol because he refused to sleep on his own as Rebekah was in our room” Esther explains, finally finishing making the medicine for the girl.

“Where is Kol anyway” questions Freya realising they house way too quiet without the loud voice that is their littlest brother. Kol never stops talking, even when it’s a moment that requires silence he doesn’t shut up. Their brother was just too curious. 

“Niklaus and Camille took him out, I want him away from Rebekah as much as possible until she gets better” Freya understood, it was bad enough having a sick 4 year old, the last thing they needed was two sick 4 year olds and Kol tends to cry more than usual when he’s unwell. Esther tightens the cup of medicine she just made before reaching out and taking Rebekah from Freya, the girl went to her mother straight away and held onto her as the woman placed a loving kiss against her temple. “Finn don’t forget you’re helping your father today” Finn nods and Esther turned and began exiting the kitchen, as she reached the door she stopped and turned around “and Freya...” she calls and the blonde looked up “I am begging you to stop bringing your quests back to the house, I don’t want Kol or Rebekah seeing that. Understood?” the woman spoke, her voice hard and straight forward. Just because she’s not saying anything about what Freya choses to do with her life doesn’t mean she wants to see it or the two littlest of the family seeing it. Rebekah was more shy but Kol asked a lot of question and the last thing Esther needed was to explain to him why his big sister brings a different girl home every night.

“Yes mother” the blonde replies and with that Esther left with Rebekah. 

Freya sighs out in relief as Finn and Elijah chuckles at their sister’s despair. Freya glares at both of them as she too decided to leave.

-UPTOWN-

A beautiful mansion stood tall, the house was build within one of the richest neighbourhood and the house was owned by the richest man in the town who was happily married with four children, three girls and one boy. The owner of the house built his riches from nothing to what it was now. He owned multiple billion dollars companies around the world. He was a well respected, honest and loving man but of course like all human he also had his flaws and that was his ruthlessness way of dealing with people who cross him. He knew he was powerful and used it to his advantages. 

Inside the mansion was busting with workers alike moving rapidly around the place. Each workers preparing their own work station, the multiple voices mingled together as conversations flowed around.

“Javier!” A woman glazed in a expensive dress and jewels calls, it’s no brainer that she was indeed the lady of the mansion.

“Madam” the young man dips his head as he approaches the woman.

“Have Simon prepare the car, we’ll be leaving in 5 minutes” she says before striding away, her heels clicking loudly against the beautiful tiles. 

“Yes ma’am” he calls before hurriedly away to do just as requested of him.

The woman walks out the back door which lead her to the open spacious yard. The yard was big enough to build houses in it, it had a basketball and tennis court, a swimming pool and golf court. She walked across the beautiful path, greeting the gardener on her way as the middle aged man smiled back at her until she reached the tennis court.

“Marcel please tell me you’re ready” she sighs as the boy in question served his turn before turning to face her, a wide grin on his face.

“I am” he shrugs as the woman looked him up and down as if to criticise his attire. He wore loose black sweat pants with short sleeve tank top that hugged his body nicely. 

“Darling we’re picking your sister up from the airport, Please change!” 

“Mom come on, I look fine” he places his tennis racket down “sorry Pablo, gotta run” he tells his teacher before picking up his water bottle and hand towel from the side, he used the towel to wipe at his sweats. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do with you” the woman sighs as Marcel walked alongside her. He chuckles taking a sip of his water.

“Love me forever” he grins. Marcel was the youngest born out of the four children of the Malraux-Gerard family, he was the rebellious one, constantly challenging his parents especially his father, what? He didn’t like rules and his dad lived by the rules. He knew he wasn’t in line for the family business despite what people thinks, yes he was the only male of his family but he wasn’t next in line. His sister was, so even if he looked bad in the media it won’t affect the company, well that’s not what his father thinks but who cares. He was young and wanted to enjoy his life. 

“Why are we picking her up again?” 

“Because I miss my baby and I wanted to see her as soon as possible” explained the woman as they finally reached outside where the car was already waiting out front.

“I just think Bonnie should have picked her up” he shrugs as he slides in after his mom “thanks Aiden” he thanks the chauffeur as he closed the door after Marcel.

“Marcel Gerard please don’t argue with me, I do not have the energy” she spoke as Marcel sulk “and if you didn’t want to come you should have thought about it before getting in trouble with your father” she scolds him making the boy sigh but shut up nonetheless.

———

They finally got to the airport and right on time, she would have preferred if her daughter had taken their private plane but her eldest has never been one to want all the luxury, it was a surprise she even took first class. 

“Do I need to come out?” Marcel asks sticking his head out the window. His mother turns her head back and gives him a look “alright, I get the message, jeez!” He groans stepping out the vehicle.

Aiden tried to hide his smile at the boy, Marcel was always his favourite of the Gerard children, he was just carefree and trouble, Bonnie was a close second but she pretty much keeps to herself but still nice enough to talk to them here and there, Eva on the other hand was straight up psycho! Like Marcel she was also was a troublemaker except she wasn’t kind like Marcel and finally the eldest, Aiden didn’t know much about as he hasn’t been working for the Malraux-Gerard family for long so he never met their first born because she travels a lot. 

“Would you like we to go get her ma’am” as soon as he said that Aiden realised just how stupid that sounded because besides pictures of the girl around the mansion Aiden didn’t know how she looked like and she didn’t know him either.

“It’s okay Aiden, you stay here. Marcel and I will go.” The boy in question groans but his mother chose to ignore him. 

“Kill me?” Marvel spoke throwing an agitated look at Aiden who chuckled as Marcel followed after his mom putting on his dark avatar sunglasses to block out the glaring sun.

Thank god they didn’t have to wait for long as flight 28279 from France (Paris) landed 5 minutes ago and passages were already making their way toward the exit of the airport. Marcel dips his sunglasses down as he spotted the unmistakable mop of his sister’s hair. Marcel would not admit it to anyone but he did have a favourite, sure Eva practically let’s him get away with anything and he had a good time when he hangs out with Bonnie but it’s really his big sister he looked up to, she was ambitious, courages, driven, smart and everyone loved her. Growing up she was a superhero in Marcel’s eyes, he did everything she asked him, where she was Marcel was there, he was literally stuck at the hips with her so when she announced she wanted to go away for college to explore the world, Marcel was crushed, he felt betrayed because he thought his superhero would always be there, for the first year she was away he avoided even talking to her on the phone then slowly he would come when she called to say hello here and there but deep down he was still mad at her and Marcel knew, she knew, that’s just how deep their bond was. 

“I see her” he breathed as he watched as if in slow motion as his sister walked toward them, her smile, wide plastered against her face as she spoke to the elderly woman next to her. No doubt she strike up a friendship with her during the flight. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, some things never change.

“Mom!” He heard his sister call which made him snap out his thoughts just in time to watch as she threw herself into their mother’s arms.

“Oh my baby, I’ve missed you!” Marcel watched as his mother breathed her in as if she could disappear anytime soon, which he gather she could, he still didn’t know why she came back home. 

“I’ve missed you too mom” his sister spoke as they pulled away. She finally noticed him and he tried looking unbothered as he stood straight and puffed out his chest. “Please don’t tell me this is my little brother” she teased and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m not little anymore Kee” he quickly cleared his throat to deflect as he realised he had used her nickname “I mean Keelin”

Keelin chuckles, bumping her fist against his shoulder “I missed you kid” he wanted to tell her he was not a kid anymore, he was 16 years old, a men however his words cut off short as his sister grabbed him into a hug and he couldn’t help but hug her back. ‘God he missed his sister’

“Okay come along, everyone are anxiously waiting!” The older woman cheered grabbing her daughter into a side hug “Marcel take your sister’s bags” 

“Yes ma’am” he mumbles but grabbing onto the two bags nonetheless as the women walked on without giving him a choice before striding after them.

———

The drive back seemed longer than the drive to the airport but eventually the car pulled up at the front of the gate and Aiden pressed the bell, after a few seconds the gate opened and the car drove in. Once the vehicle came to a stop, everyone piled out, Aiden moved to the boot to grab Keelin’s bags as the curly haired looked around.

“Nothing’s changed I see” she spoke just as the front door opened and a body came charging on.

“Ahhhh, I missed you!” And Keelin found her arms full of her sister making her chuckle. In all of her siblings, Bonnie is the only one she spoke with 24/7 since leaving, it was as if she never left. “Oh my god, you’re glowing!” Gloats Bonnie as she pulled away then gasps “are you pregnant?” 

“What!” Chuckles Keelin, trust her sister to say the craziest thing.

“Bonnie!” Their mother says as the girl shrugs.

“I’m kidding” she chuckles winking at her sister.

“Where’s daddy and Eva?” Keelin asks as Bonnie lead her toward the house. Their mother following close behind them, Marcel had already disappeared somewhere.

“Daddy’s in a conference call and our sister Eva is umm...” she pause as Keelin gave her a look. “Probably kicking puppies somewhere” she joked.

“Bonnie!” Came their mother’s voice again.

“Kidding, I’m kidding but dude that kid is so weird” she whispered to Keelin who chuckled as their mom rolled her eyes.

“Oh Miss Keelin, welcome home dear” an elderly woman greets, her eyes kind and gentle. Keelin stepped away from Bonnie and hugged the woman tight.

“I’m glad to be back Mary” she smiles back, her eyes sparkled in happiness.

“Mary please come with me” 

“Right away Miss Lenore” and the two woman walked away quickly.

Keelin looked suspiciously at the retreating women then turned to her sister who was avoiding her eyes and she rolled her eyes “please tell me they are not throwing me a surprise welcome home party” she groans knowing that’s exactly what was happening.

“Okay, they are not throwing you a surprise welcome home party” repeats Bonnie to Keelin’s annoyance “okay fine they are but just act surprise, okay!”

“I’m really not in the mood for a party Bon” sighs the older girl.

“I’ll tell you what, let them dash over you today and tomorrow, I’ll take you away from all of this” she gestures around the mansion and workers knowing how much her sister disliked it all and Keelin smiles.

“Deal” smiles the eldest.

“Good. Now come on, let’s go see where that weird sister of us is” she chuckles along with Keelin as they climbed the stairs.

TBC....

Yes, yes, I’m back with another mini multi chapter Freelin story. Yaaay. Okay two questions.

1\. Shall I continue?  
2\. G!P or NOT?

I’m happy to do either but it’s up to you guys. Till the next time if y’all are interested.


	2. KEELIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck. I know. Forgive me.

Title: THAT GIRL

SUMMARY: Freya meets a woman at Rousseau's and instantly felt a connection, is the feeling mutual? And what secret is she hiding?  
_________

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND SORRY BUT IM TOO TIRED (ITS 6:40AM) TO SPELL CHECK🥱😴

[]

Chapter 1: Keelin 

[]

After settling in for a bit which consisted of catching up with her siblings minus Marcel who couldn’t wait to jump on his video game and tune off the world, Keelin was introduced to the new staffs that were employed after she left.

“So what happened to Jeff?” Keelin questions her sister as they linked arms and walked away from the new guy that now cleans the cars.

“Jeff retired, had to care for his daughter after his wife left them” she explains.

“Oh?” 

“Our reaction exactly...such a nice guy. Guess shit happens” the younger girl moves a piece of hair from her face “but dad still sends something for him every month so he’s alright” she adds and Keelin wasn’t really surprised, her father was known to being caring even to everyone around him, maybe that’s why he’s got so much respect from anyone that he comes across with.

“I can see there is a few new workers” Keelin states as they stopped where the massive backyard starts and stares out onto the golf course, everyone busied to their own post. 

Bonnie shrugs before turning to face Keelin fully. 

“So, this party” she wriggles her brow and Keelin sighs, she should have known with her parents she wasn’t going to have just a normal, relaxing welcome back home, there has to be a party and knowing her parents the party isn’t just gonna be a small gathering making Keelin dread the thoughts.

“Come on Kee, loosen up. You know, most college students love party what with those fraternity, sorority parties whatnots.” 

“Which I never attended” she drawls.

“God you’re so boring” Bonnie teased chuckling at her sister’s annoyance. “It won’t be so bad, can’t you just let your wonderful parents who have gone out of their ways to throw this party to show off their brilliant, talented eldest child?”

Keelin sat and thought quietly before shrugging making Bonnie squeal happily and hug her. 

“But!” She starts loudly so her sister can hear her over her squealing “the moment I get bored or annoyed, I leave”

“I’ll even come with” Bonnie smiles crossing her fingers over her chest in a promise.

Keelin smiles, shaking her head in amusement “come on goof, I need at least 10 minutes to settle before going to see daddy” the two sisters linked arms and walked off.

[]

Keelin sighs as she stood in front of the closed, well polished door. She hasn’t seen her parents since leaving to study abroad save for the FaceTime calls here and there and since being back only a few hours ago she has seen everyone but her father. She has always looked up to the man, the way he built his legacy from nothing to what he now has and yes he takes pride in it but Keelin is glad that he’s still her father, when she was little and scared of monsters under her bed he would come in and pretend to chase them away even going as far as ‘fighting’ them just to make her laugh. Keelin remembers her mother would always tell her she was so much like her father, the way they thought, acted down to their kind heart was the same. She sighs again as she finally came out of her thought as her knuckles moved against the wood and tapped a few times.

“Come in” boomed a voice behind the closed doors, as she pushed the door open Keelin hoped she didn’t interrupt her father in a meeting or something.

“Ah, the prodigal son has returned” he joked his kind eyes shining in laughter, he looked every bites like her brother but in older, wiser version. 

“Ha ha ha, funny daddy” 

Her father chuckles, the sound coming out deeper. 

“Does your poor ole dad at least get a hug?” He joked again and the curly haired girl moved and hugged her father, they just stood there for a while. Father taking in his daughter who he hasn’t seen for years and now he’s able to hug her “welcome home sweetheart, we’ve all missed you” he spoke once he pulled away.

“I missed you guys too” she once again found herself in her father’s arms for a second hug and she couldn’t blame him.

“Don’t ever go away again” he says making her laugh and they finally pulled away. He breathes in quickly “now, how did the rest of the world treat my baby girl?” He asks as he gestured to the massive couch for them to sit so they can talk.

[]

“What is this?” Eva asks pulling an attire from Keelin’s bag and didn’t know if it was a top or a skirt? 

“It was a gift” Keelin shrugs going back to what she was previously doing.

The three sisters were currently at Keelin’s place, at their backyard there is a little house (well not little seeing how the space is big enough for a family of two kids). When Mary first started working for the Malraux-Gerard family, Lenore and her husband had instantly offered the woman the house for her to be a living in nanny for their baby (Keelin) while helping with other house errands but as the years passed the kids had convinced their parents to ask Mary to live in the big house with them leaving the ‘summer house’ as they call it vacant. It wasn’t until Keelin annoyed her returned and asked her parents if she could stay there as she needed a space for herself that her father hired someone to fix it to his baby girl’s desire.

“Eva please stop messing up with my stuff” Keelin calls snatching a box out of her little sister’s hands as she was trying to open it.

“Calm down, Jesus don’t have a cow!” Huffs the girl with a British accent as to mock her sister who simply rolled her eyes. Growing up Eva has always been the sibling that got in trouble a lot, if it wasn’t her then it was Marcel the only different is, Marcel didn’t burn stuff because he thought it was hilarious, Eva did. Bonnie used to call her a demon child growing up, still does actually (only in occasion where she annoys her sister so much that Bonnie has enough). 

“So!” Bonnie cuts in before Keelin can become annoyed with their younger sister “what did you and daddy spoke about?”

Keelin shrugs as she sips up one of the empty suitcase and moves to put away “nothing much, just asked about everything I saw, places I went...”

“Oh”

“Why?” The older sibling questions with suspicious look.

“Okay I don’t know the full details but-“ Bonnie stops making Keelin anxious.

“But? But what? Come on spilt it out!”

However before Bonnie could speak Eva butts in “I think weather witch here is trying to tell you the party later on is so dad can introduce you to some of his business partners”

“Eva!” scolds Bonnie.

“What? She was going to find out eventually” she shrugs as she leans back against the bed’s headboard seeming unbothered.

“Of course it is” sighs Keelin annoyed.

“Kee im sorry, I wanted to tell you but-“

Keelin should have known this was going to happen soon or later, her whole life as long as she could remember her father has always prepared her to enter the family business and as she got older he would tell her, this legacy she was next in life and honestly Keelin didn’t want the responsibility and also because she wanted to do something else. All she wanted was to safe people’s life. 

“It’s fine Bon. Don’t worry about it”

“Are you going to run away?” Eva questions with a glimmer in her eyes, she looked almost proud of her sister. The two siblings looks at her weirdly.

“What? No” at Keelin’s answer she got rolled her eyes as they shined back to their originality. 

“I’m going to go to this party and have a good time”

“That’s the spirit!” Cheered Bonnie standing from her place on the vanity table.

“Boring” sing-song Eva getting off the bed and walking toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Keelin questions.

“I’ve commute enough with the pair of you, now I need my alone time.”

“The party...” Keelin’s words trailed off because Eva had already left, turning to Bonnie for help.

“Forget about it, her showing up will probably cause trouble” shrug Bonnie at Keelin’s unasked question to their sister’s behaviour. “Come, let’s get ready”

[]

The party was in a full swing, well as full as it can be being a rich people party, food was being served left and right by canter as drinks passed around the room in trays, guests grabbing the served alcohols as it passes. Keelin had stuck either by herself all night or conversing with Bonnie. Marcel had come and go disappearing whenever he pleased, her mother was deeply involved in a conversation with women from her multiple clubs she attends while her father spoke with his business partner, Keelin was happy he hasn’t called her over to come ‘mingle’ also Eva was a no show and parents showed no signs of caring.

“Sis, relax, breath!” 

“I hate parties” pouts Keelin at Bonnie’s voice.

“No, you just hate parties with elderly bold headed men that would soon be working with you” she smirks as Keelin pouts. 

“You know what, I can’t” 

“What are you doing?” Bonnie’s eyes wides as her sister made a move “Keelin!” She hurries after her missing the wonder eyes of their father as he sweeps the room for his eldest to introduce her to his partners.

“Keelin! Please don’t tell me Eva got to you!” Bonnie calls as they finally got outside making Keelin stop on her track.

“I just need some fresh air B, I can’t breathe in there!” She takes the key already awaiting from the valet standing there, Bonnie moved toward her sister only for a figure to block her path.

“Bonnie...”

“Enzo, hey” she smiles with what anyone would consider heart eyes at the boy just as a car starts and remembers why she was outside in the first place “Keelin...” she realised too late as her sister drives off. “Fuck!”

“Is everything okay?” Enzo questions as the vehicle drives past the closed gate, of course Keelin knows the code already (thought Bonnie). “Bonnie?”

“Sorry, it’s just- ugh! She will be in so much trouble” she sighs already imagining their father’s angered face as he accounts just how humiliated he was by Keelin. ‘Great’

[]

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!!!!” Screams Keelin as she twists the keys once more in the throb but the car soundly start, she glances down and sure enough, no petrol. ‘You got to be kidding me!’ She stressed before deciding to get out and go look for help. She didn’t even know where she was and it was dark. 

“Well done Keelin, just run off without your phone, awesome!” She scolds herself as her feet’s starts moving straight on. 

Keelin groans as her feet throbs in the heels she wore, it felt like she has been walking forever but it’s probably only been about 10 minutes. She was ready to give up until she saw a banner sign.

‘French Quarters’ 

Keelin remembers coming here during festive before she went off to college. ‘Looks different without the festive and the darkness’ she thought as she finally got the energy to walk faster with this new discovery, she just need to find someone and use their phone or something. 

She walked more and finally heard music from the distance, she squirted her eyes and saw light from where she stood and figured it’s probably a restaurant or something. ‘Open at this time?’ She thought but she can’t complain, it was her saving grace.

Finally close enough she realised it was a pub and inside was full with customers and Keelin smiles happily, they should to have a phone then she can call Bonnie to come get her. With that peace of mind, she pushed the door open letting out the loud voices from the drinkers before walking in.

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER:

A glance into Freya’s life and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: hope you are all well and keeping safe, wash your hands. Also I discovered another show SHE-RA and me is obsessed, if you see a story on it, don’t be surprised lol.


	3. FREYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I suck. There’s no another explanation but also I just wanted to say some days I wake up wanting to write but then I get so sad idk why, my mood fucks up a lot for me anyways. Chapter 3. Happy reading and all mistakes mind.

**Title: THAT GIRL**

**SUMMARY: Freya meets a woman at Rousseau's and instantly felt a connection, is the feeling mutual? And what secret is she hiding?**   
**_________**

**Chapter 3: Freya.**

**[]**

Freya looks herself over once more in the mirror and nods in approval of what she’s wearing before turning and heading out of her room to start the day, although she wasn’t pencilled in to work she thought she could just stop by and annoy Sophie while the brunette is doing inventory for tonight until something else pings her interests. As the eldest born Mikaelson headed out the family home she found her mom and aunt sitting on the open archway deep in conversation until they spotted her. Her aunt regards her and Freya inwardly groans already intercepting the usual jab coming.

“Well if it isn’t my lovely niece that will soon give my sister a grandchild out of wedlock” Freya inwardly groans trying hard not to role her eyes at her aunt’s typical jabs at her and instead plastered on a fake smile.

“Hello aunt Dahlia, how are you?” 

At hearing the fakeness from her daughter’s words Esther couldn’t held but try to hold in a smirk. It was no secret her eldest didn’t enjoy her sister’s company nor gotten along with her as her husband, Mikael had simply came to tolerate her sister because he loves his wife, actually none of Esther’s children seems to enjoy the company of her sister even Kol who likes everyone seemed a bit weary of her, Esther however could barely fault her family. Her sister’s mind still worked as those people of olden time, her beliefs and mannerisms was still back in the past instead of welcoming the new eras.

“Do you really not wish to be married with a family at all.” She continues and this time Freya’s annoyance was present. Esther sighs as her daughter turns to her to give her a look.

“Sister that’s enough.” She cuts in before Freya can show her true Mikaelson colour. Esther was just thankful it wasn’t Niklaus who had no filter whatsoever because she really did not feel like grounding her son just to please her sister although she’s out of line. 

“Esther how do you expect the girl to have a future when you just watch her come and go with whoever she pleases? The girl has no sense of direction.” She continues and Esther knew it was too late by the look on her eldest’s face resembling her father.

“Maybe when you have a child of your own you could orientate them to your likings aunts.”

Esther’s eyes wides at Freya’s word before glancing at her sister and sure enough the stormy look she was expected to found was there.

“Mother I’m off, I’ll stop by the O’Connell to check on Klaus and Kol.” Freya spoke as if she didn’t even insult her mother’s sister leaving her speechless. With a smug smile she bid the woman farewell. “Good day aunt” then she was on her way.

“Sister-“ Esther began only for Dahlia to cut her off as she abruptly stood up.

“You let her speak to me this way? If it wasn’t for me she would not have been born!” 

Esther sighs, cursing this whole conversation. “You know she didn’t mean that and besides you need to cut her some slack. You know exactly what she’s been through, she’s finally getting back to being her self again so please refrain from your little jabs every time you see her sister”

“If you let her who’re herself around like this, what chances does the young ones have”

“Sister I would remind you to not question how I decide to parent my children and this be the last time you use that word to describe my daughter if you still want us to be in good term!” With that said Esther picked herself up “I’m going to check in on Rebekah” then disappeared back inside the house leaving Dahlia to sulk alone.

* * *

  
Freya reached the O’Connell household in record time what with them not living that far away from the Mikaelson and also she was so lost in thoughts her feet simply carried her along until she found herself facing the closed yellow door the O’Connell twins had chosen to repaint. The Mikaelson have known the small family for years now since before the twins were born, Freya still remember the day her mother dragged them over here to say hello to the new neighbours then as both children were growing up Klaus instantly took a liking to little Cami even though he denied it until he witnessed the girl being courted by someone else now he was stuck so far in the friend-zone his siblings never fails to take a jab at him any chances they get. So to not make things awkward he tends to drag Kol with him when he comes around the O’Connell but Kol didn’t mind as the lady of the house tends to bake cookies with the small boy.

“Freya...” speaking of the lady of the house. 

“Hello Jenn” Freya greets with a smiles as the blond woman opens the door, letting her walk in then shutting it behind her. She was truly a carbon copy of her daughter except older and mouture. 

“Are you here to get me!” 

Freya didn’t even open her mom yet as she heard a small high pitched voice say and she looked to the direction to find her littlest brother stood there with unimpressed look on his face.

“No Kol, I am not.” Responds the older sibling “I’m just here to make sure you’re not giving poor Jenn grief” she chanced a glance at said woman throwing her a teasing wink making the blonde smile.

“I’m not giving grief” pouts Kol then his face scrunched up “what’s grief?” 

Jenn chuckles arms folding against her chest “don’t worry Freya, Kol was just helping me organise my spice board” 

“How do you get him to do that? He does nots at home this one”

“Jenn let’s me choose anything fun I want to do!” He cheers brightly. 

“That explains it” Freya concludes with a smile turning to the older woman with raise brow who simply shrugs with a cheeky grin.

“Is Beks feeling better?” He asks sounding more serious than he ever does especially for someone his age so Freya got to his level and smiled at him.

“Much better buddy” she reassures knowing just how close the two littlest Mikaelson were and what trouble the duo causes around the compound when they both feeling 100%.

“What are you doing here?” Freya stands back up when she heard her other brother’s voice to come face with the unimpressed look of one Niklaus Mikaelson. 

“Don’t worry I’m leaving, just wanted to check that Kol was behaving.”

“Okay then bye” Freya roles her eyes at her brother, they all know he’s been going through the normal teenage attitudes adds with Cami having a boyfriend, you get one pissed off Nik 24/7 unless their father was around. 

Freya sighs but nonetheless turned to Jenn and smiled at her “Thanks for having them Jenn, I’ll be on my way. Please pass my greetings to Henry” the she turned to Klaus “tell Camille I said hello” she smirked as her brother glared her before Jenn showed her out.

* * *

“Is this open or what?” Freya calls as she stepped inside Rousseau's the family word bar. The place was empty except for workers that were busy getting ready for tonight’s opening before drinkers and other people that tends to swam the place come in. 

“Oh thank god!” A brunette headed woman shorter than Freya suddenly popped up from under the counter seeing relief but also out of breath .

“Someone happy to see me” Freya wriggles her brows as the other woman roles her eyes.

“I need a favour please say yes!” She pleads almost pouncing over the counter to reach Freya.

Freya chuckles coming toward the counter and sitting down. “Jeez Soph, chill, where’s the fire?”

“Remember I told you my sister was coming next week with her two kids?” She asks and Freya nods “well turns out it’s not next week, it’s tomorrow! I miscalculated!” 

“Oooh, tough” she clicks her tongue in thought as Sophie carried on.

“Freya my place is a mess! I do not have kids friendly food to eat, I am not prepared and I am working until closing!” She whines in a freak out mode. The last thing she needed was for her older sister to have another reason to try and tell her how she should live her life.

“And where do I come in?” The light haired woman asks seeming confused.

“I need you to take my shift...” Freya scrunches her brows, although she had nothing planned she was still looking forward to having a day off.

“Please Freya, please I’ll do anything!” Begged the smaller woman with both hands held together in a plead.

“Well...” smirks Freya as Sophie swats her clothed covered arm.

“Not that you pervert!” She shakes her head even though she knew Freya was simply teasing.

“I didn’t even say anything”

Sophie roles her eyes “you didn’t have to...anyways, come on please? I can’t house a small kid and a teenager in the state of my place”

“Your sister has a teenager? Since when?”

“It’s her husband’s kid, and hey she’s Klaus’s age. Maybe you could introduce them”

“Klaus?” Freya questions as if Sophie lost her damn mind but once she nodded Freya burst out into laughter “are we talking about the same Klaus who’s currently going through the phase of I hate the whole world except for a pretty blonde haired, green eyed girl by the name of Camille O’Connell? That Klaus?”

“Come on my sister tells me Aurora is such a nice girl, maybe she and Klaus will hit if off.”

“Yeah, no... I’ll take your shift but I am not getting involved with whatever you’re trying to create.” She raises her hands in surrender to show she was leaving all in Sophie’s hand. The last thing she wanted was Klaus’s moody ass on her and knowing her brother these days he’s simply a ticking bomb waiting for someone to piss him off so he can go off. 

Sophie cheers before the throwing herself at Freya almost toppling them over the stool she sat if it wasn’t for Freya’s quick reflex and thanking her over and over “thank you thank you” and Freya chuckles, she never knows where her friend gets all them energies from.

**———**

Freya groans as she picks up yet another empty glass from a table, just because she agreed to take Sophie’s shift means she has to feel up to it, the good thing at least she wasn’t managing the place tonight, her brother Finn was so he was stuck in the office and only coming out when needed, Freya would rather be out here engaging in silly bunters with those who are so pissed off their asses they make no sense whatsoever or just try and pick a nice girl to warm her bed but tonight she felt different, she didn’t know if it was because of her aunt’s words earlier or what but Freya was wishing she could be locked inside the office right now.

“Freya!” Jackson, one of the workers signals her over from the front so she manoeuvres her way around the busy bodies until she reached him. “Can you please check the barrel outside, we running out” he asks and Freya passes him the glasses she collected on the way over.

“Keep an eye out and if anything, get Finn” she instructs to Jackson who nodded quickly as she disappears.   
  


**———**

She was gone for a good 45 mins as she realised she had to change the barrels for a few drinks as they were running out by the time she came back the place was more livelier than she left it, she shook her head realising maybe tonight it’ll be difficult to get everyone out on time to go home.

“Hi.” 

She was quickly interrupted by a voice as a flash of mops of hair blinded her vision before finding her arms full of a giggling red haired. 

“You’re so pretty” the drunk girl says followed by a giddy giggle.

“Thank you” she smiles which made the girl in her arms swoon as her dimples showed slightly.

“Can I go home with you?” She begs fluttering her eyelashes as she leaned all her body on Freya.

“Ask me that again when you’re sober and fully aware but for tonight I think you’ve had enough”

“No” the nameless girl groans holding onto tighter around Freya’s neck, her whole face nested on her shoulder as Freya tried to stand her upright.

“Oh my god, we are so sorry!” A different voice broke in and Freya watched four girls reached her and the almost passed out girl in her arms “Amy, oh god, we got her” Freya passed the girl to what looked to be her friends.

“We are so sorry, we’re celebrating her 21st and she just had slightly too much” another girl adds in which cleared Freya’s confusion.

“Hey that’s fine just make sure next time you keep a good look out for her and not let her wonder off alone. There’s a lot of creepy people around”

“We will, we are sorry once more. We’ll take her home now. The taxi is just outsider responds the first girl that spoke as she balanced Amy against her.

“Here, I’ll get someone to escort you” she calls someone over and soon a well built guy showed up “this is Kai, he’s a friend and he’ll take you to your taxi.” Kai smiles as Freya introduced him. “Get her home safe” the group of friends nodded as Kai lead them away Amy shouting out a goodbye at Freya who simply smiled before turning back to her job. 

**•**

It hasn’t been long since the friends left and Freya was back to glass picking again but now the place has stopped getting customers and Finn had finally came out because counting was giving him a headache, Freya laughed at him then the two began helping around. Freya hopes Sophie was doing okay with her guests, she thought as she picked three glasses off an empty table, one of which was slightly quarter empty and made to move toward the counter when she came colliding with someone else.

Oh my god I’m so sorry!” She heard a voice said although she was sure the drink had spill on whoever she bumped into so she quickly began forming an apology herself when she suddenly felt like she could barely breathe as she came face to face with the first mesmerising brown eyes. ‘ _Did my life just got better?’_

**TBC....**

**DONT WORRY THEYLL TALK IN THE NEXT ONE!**


	4. Girls, Cars & Can I Be Your Special Friend? - PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry, I was away then when I came back I stumbled upon a new couple and became obsessed so I been catching up with their storyline. Probably expect a story of them soon, idk yet. Btw the couple is called Luimelia if anyone knows them...

Title: THAT GIRL

SUMMARY: Freya meets a woman at Rousseau's and instantly felt a connection, is the feeling mutual? And what secret is she hiding?  
_________

Chapter 4: Girls, Cars & Can I Be Your Special Friend? - PART 1

[]

Times seems to frozen over as green connects with brown and Freya found herself unable to utter a single word nor hear what the goddess in front of her was saying. ‘That’s right, she said goddess, sue her! She has never come across such beauty in all her years since hitting puberty and her hormones began working, no girl has ever grabbed her attention as much as this beauty in front of her. ‘So this is what it feels like to be rendered speechless’ she thought, her focus all on the beautiful curly haired beauty in front her, she saw the words moving yet Freya couldn’t pinpoint what she was saying. ‘Jesus Freya snap out of it before you scare her off’

As if the brunette heard her thoughts, her suddenly demeanour changes slightly to one of being uncomfortable as she awkwardly clears her throat, looks around them at the many bodies of drunk patrons then back at Freya. 

“Listen I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you, I Just-“ Keelin starts as her feet itches for her to move far away from the taller girl but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to, she was slightly taken by the blonde who by the way seemed to be lost elsewhere “okay so, I’m gonna go and again I’m sorry-“ the situation was becoming too awkward with the other girl just gapping at her.

“No!” She suddenly heard the blonde yell taking her by surprise at the sudden raised voice. “I mean, no, don’t go also I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going-“

“No really it’s not your fault, I was in a rush and-“

Both seems to bubble at once before stopping then chuckling slightly as their eyes meets once more, they stood there staring at one and another for a moment before Keelin looks down shyly, moving the curls that suddenly draped over her face and Freya couldn’t help but smile at how cute the girl in front of her was. 

“So Uhm, what brings you out here at this hours dressed...” Freya trails off as she regards Keelin’s beautiful dress, obviously expensive and also not a causal dress and raises her brow as the girl in front of her looks down at herself and remembered why she came in here in the first place.

“Oh! Right” she chuckles slightly as she glanced back at Freya “I sort of went out for some air but guess I didn’t check the car cause now it’s all the way down the road and dead”

“Out for air?” Freya questions as Keelin nods “right...” she states not wanting to pry.

“So if I can kindly use your phone to call someone to come get me, that would be great”

“Hmm, I don’t know how I feel about that”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t even know your name yet you want me to let you use my phone, so...” Freya shrugs with a smile to show the brunette that she was simply teasing but also she hoped the beautiful woman would tell her her name.

“Oh is that right?” Keelin plays along trying hard not to smile as Freya nods.

“It just seems right, and besides my mother tells me never to give out my phone to strangers so...” she grins fully as Keelin burst out in laughter.

“Well you know moms are always right” Keelin starts as Freya nods.

“Definitely” agrees Freya with a grin, dimples all in display. 

They looked at each other again and smiles.

“Keelin” 

The brunette extends out her hand toward Freya who didn’t hesitate to grasps it.

“Freya” She replies back.

The moment their hands connected, time seems to be frozen over, the loud noises of the drinking patrons disappeared and the scenery became simply just theirs, until...

“FREYA, FINN NEEDS YOU!”

And just like that the magic was broken and Keelin quickly retracts her hand back and clears her throat that suddenly became to hard to swallow.

“Here,” Freya reaches inside her pocket and take out her phone “ I better see to that” 

Once Freya was sure Keelin will be okay to make the call she turned and left, even if that’s the last thing she wanted to do. ‘God you just met the girl!’

__

“Please just hurry, it’s getting chilly” Keelin finally hangs up the phone once she was sure her sister heard her loud and clear then looked around her, the sky was darker than it was when she first got here and the atmosphere was colder and as if to agree with her she felt a chill go up her body making her shiver slightly regretting making the call outside but with how loud it was inside Bonnie could barely hear her hence why she came out here but she had half a mind to go back inside and wait for her sister however just as she was contemplating this, the door swung open and Freya stepped out, a jacket in her hand.

“Hi” she says as she finally came to stand in front of Keelin. She couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Hi” Keelin replies before finding the jacket wrapped around her, she breathed in relief at the sudden warmth.

“Figured you’ll be cold” Freya states as she watched the other girl breathe in the fresh air, not aware that Keelin was really trying to breathe in the smell of the jacket that was all Freya.

“Thank you” she whispers staring at the blond, her eyes twinkly even with just the street lights as company, Freya could barely formulate words when brown eyes stares so deep at her and simply nods.

“So! Did you manage to-“ Freya finally asks after finding her voice.

“Yeah” Keelin was quick to answer “my sister is coming to get me then we’ll come to get the car tomorrow or something...if my dad doesn’t kill me first that is” 

“Hm..” Freya hums deep in thought “if you want, my brothers and I could get that fix for you”

“You fix cars?”

“What can I say, I’m a woman of many talents” she winked teasingly.

“Oh yeah? I would love to know them all” teases Keelin not aware just how flirtatious that sounds until she said, the air suddenly becoming awkward as Freya struggle to swallow.

“So the car!” Freya rushes out after a few moments of silence as to distract Keelin from feeling awkward “what do you say?”

“Are you sure it’s not a bother?”

“Of course not, gives me an excuse to see you again” smiles Freya.

“Right...” Keelin trails off shyly “sure...sure, if you’re fine with it” Freya smiles to show she was defiently fine with fixing her car. Keelin grabs her keys and hands it to Freya just as a black Mercedes-Benz pulled up against the curb, stopping right in front of them then the window rolls down.

“Hi!!!!” Bonnie calls leaning over Enzo, and Keelin was thankful her sister chose to bring Enzo with her instead of someone else.

“Bonnie, thank god!”

“Your charriot awaits madam” her sister jokes with a Dalit making Keelin role her eyes before facing Freya again.

“Freya, I just wants to say thank you, for everything”

“You’re welcome...Keelin” Freya smiles loving how beautiful her name seems to roll out of her mouth.

“Here’s your jacket by the way and-“

“No, no, keep it, at least until you get home. It’s still cold no? You can bring it tomorrow when you come to pick the car”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Besides, it looks good on you” she stared deep at Keelin who suddenly found herself lost in Freya before snapping out of it.

“Okay, um, goodnight Freya” 

“Night Keelin”

Freya watches as Keelin gets inside the car with her sister not so quietly asking.

“Who’s that?”

“Bonnie” 

Freya chuckles as the car drove off not doubt the sisters continuing their conversation, Freya breathes out deeply a smile stretched against her lips. She can’t wait to see Keelin again. 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two hopefully soon...thanks for always being so patients and kind. Stay blessed x


	5. Girls, Cars & Can I Be Your Special Friend? - PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter. Thanks for your support always. Means a lot 🙏🏾

Title: THAT GIRL

SUMMARY: Freya meets a woman at Rousseau's and instantly felt a connection, is the feeling mutual? And what secret is this mystery woman hiding?  
_________

Chapter 5: Girls, Cars & Can I Be Your Special Friend? - PART 2

-NEXT DAY : MIKAELSON COMPOUND-

Three of the eldest Mikaelson children were busy chatting while eating breakfast which was prepared by the third oldest, Elijah. Growing up he would always be in the kitchen cooking or baking with their mother so it didn’t come as a surprise when he was able to cook better than his siblings when he got older. While Finn tries, he can make a decent meal, Klaus’s specialty was mostly pastas and noodles while Freya could barely boil an egg without burning it. So the children, when their mother can’t, leaves the cooking to Elijah because they know they will get a good meal.

“So Freya sees a pretty girl and automatically becomes a knight in shiny armour” teased Finn grinning against the mug of hot coffee around his lips making Elijah laugh as he scoops scrambled eggs upon his sister’s plate.

“That is not true, okay...” she states placing her cup of coffee down to glare at Finn “she needed help...” she shrugs.

“Of course she did...” smirks Finn then facing Elijah he grins “brother that woman was beautiful!” 

Elijah laughs as Freya scolds Finn.

“Shut up Finn” huffs Freya in fake annoyance. 

There is nothing Freya Mikaelson cherishes more than her family, so any teasing she gets, she takes with grace. 

“What is up with all the noises!” Came a grumbling Klaus, a big blanket wrapped around him as he shuffles toward his siblings placing himself next to Freya who reaches over and places her palm upon his forehead with Klaus growling at her.

“Niklaus you do not feel good” she gasps.

“That’s because I am not sister” he groans banging his head onto the table and staying there.

“I think you have caught Rebekah’s big brother” Elijah pipes in.

Klaus picks up his head off the table and glares at him.

“You think?!?” He growls then ungraciously releases the biggest sneeze.

“Niklaus Mikaelson!” They heard the annoyed voice of their mother making Klaus cringe knowing what was coming “What are you doing out of bed?!” She finally appears with a dishevelled looking Kol by her side, Rebekah probably still asleep. Poor baby.

“I’m not tired mother” he pouts with a jetted lips, his nose and cheeks red as a tomato making him look every bites adorable. 

Kol moves and climbs onto Freya’s lap who places a kiss against his cheek as the boy reaches for french toast. 

“Nik, you’re not in bed rest because you’re tired but because you are unwell and need lots of rest!” Sighs Esther, the last thing she needed was for all her children to fell ill, well Freya was the only one she was never worried about when it came to sickness. Her eldest was almost immune to bugs, since she was a little girl she never gotten sick except that one time when she was a toddler and she was in the hospital for months! Since then she has never fallen ill ever again. 

“I want you to rest up as soon as you get something to eat, understand?”

“Yes mother” he grumbles lowly.

“Is Nik sick too like Beks?” Questions Kol as he lips his chocolate coated lips.

At Kol’s question Klaus groans annoyed making his older siblings chuckle at him just as a buzz sounded around the house.

*Buzz, buzz*

Came the intercom from the front door of the compound.

“How much you wanna bet that’s miss beautiful with the car?” Whispers Finn close to Elijah with a smirk however it seems just loud enough for everyone to hear, in response, Freya kicks Finn hard under the table while Klaus suddenly looked interested and Esther scolds.

“Please do not tell me that’s another one your pick ups Freya” 

Elijah and Finn sniggers as Freya glares at them.

“No mother, it is not...” she stood up to go buzz whoever it was in “and besides, Keelin is different!” 

“She must be if you remember her name” teased Elijah as Freya finally let the person in.

“Shut up Elijah and also it’s your future daughter in-law” she grins toward Klaus.

“Camille is here” she adds for everyone’s sake because it could also be Finn’s girlfriend Sage but by Freya’s teasing voice, they all knew who it was..

“Cami?” Screeched Klaus getting up so quick from his spot “she can’t see me like this!” He hurriedly left the room, dragging his blankets with him.

“Klaus-“ their mother didn’t even get the chance to finish and the boy was already out of sight.

“Well at least he’s going back to his room” joked Freya just as a knock came through the front door. “Come in Camille” she calls and suddenly a head of blonde strands popped in with a wide smile.

“Morning everyone” the teen greets and a chorus of responses followed as she walked in.

“Is Klaus up?” She asks knowing the boy was an early riser.

“He is but he seems to have caught Rebekah’s bug” explained Esther moving toward the fridge to prepare something for Rebekah before she wakes up.

“Oh”

“But if you go knock for him, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you” Finn grins.

For some reasons both Finn and Klaus two always seems to go out of their ways to embarrass each other, it’s something that started ages ago and still goes on.

“Brother..” warns Freya knowing Klaus would definitely not be okay with that. Finn’s response was to simply shrug and grin as Camille takes route to Klaus’s room.

-Gerard-Malraux Residence-

Keelin was asleep but still aware of few things, first thing first, there was someone knocking rapidly on her closed door which made her groan intently because the whole point of having her own room away from the family house was for more, much better privacy but that seems to be useless if someone from her family would disturb her sleep all the time and second, the bright sunlight was peaking in softly to let her know that it was morning. Groaning she opened her eyes and reached for her phone. 

‘9AM’ 

It reads making her groan even more because really? She already a late night! 

‘Knock-knock’

Keelin sighs remembering why she got awoken up in the first place and crawled out of her bed to answer the door only to find her mother standing there with impressed look upon her face.

“Oh so you’re awake then..” the woman budges in walking past Keelin.

“Please mother, do come in” sarcastically she states lowly under her breath.

“Don’t get smart with me Keelin, your father is really upset!” Lenore sighs watching her daughter move toward her bed and sit down. 

“Keelin!” The woman calls realising the girl was anywhere but there at the moment. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes mom, I am. I been listening since the moment you walked in and began yelling at me” 

“What do you expect me to do when you go and pull that stunt you did last night?!?”

She gives her daughter a disproving look and Keelin simply shrugs. Sighing she finally seemed to calm down and sit next to her daughter. 

“Honey, your father-“ she stops to try and find the correct words to use “your father went through all that trouble to welcome you home then you do that, even I was thrown out.”

“Oh come on Mom, you and I both know why daddy threw that party” Keelin states rolling her eyes.

“Okay fine, so maybe he did, we did. There is nothing wrong with that!”

“Yes there is!” She suddenly stood up and began pacing her room in annoyance.

“I am not interested in taking over that business mom” 

“You’re the eldest Keelin”

“I don’t care!” She growls finally stopping in her pacing to face her mother.

“Give it to Bonnie, heck even to Eva or Marcel. I don’t want it.”

“I want to work hard for myself, make a name for myself not use daddy’s money” she argues then with a calm voice she adds.

“Isn’t that why you sent me to the top universities around the world?” She sits back down next to the older woman as Lenore opens her mouth trying to convince her once again only for Keelin to cut in. 

“Look mom, you and I both know what daddy’s business entitles and I’m sorry but that’s not my path.”

The woman places her hand on top of Keelin’s hoping to sooth the girl with her motherly touch. “I understand but you are so smart, you can take this and make it to something else.” She tries.

“Just please, consider it” knowing there’s nothing else she could say to convince her, Lenore stood up from the bed but as she was about to leave she dropped a kiss upon Keelin’s forehead then left.

Keelin sighs closing her eyes just to calm herself a little, she knew her father wouldn’t understand that she just wasn’t interested in taking over the family business, if it was up to Keelin she would choose travelling to different places to help people instead.

“Damn, that was intense” another voice suddenly cut in.

Keelin looked up at hearing her sister’s voice and really she should have known Bonnie wouldn’t be far.

“Hi...” the younger woman grins stepping into the room. 

She came and sat next to her quiet sister. 

“So...” she began, hoping for a conversation but Keelin still stayed silence.

“Last night...” she decides instead to change the conversation “that hottie you were talking to” Bonnie wriggles her brow as Keelin looked up at her.

At the mention of Freya, Keelin looked at her and shook at her, trust her sister to try to get information out of her. What information? Keelin had no idea.

“Bonnie? No.”

Bonnie chuckles gleefully shrugging “What? I’m just saying, you two looked pretty cozy” 

There wasn’t a secret about the eldest Gerard-Malraux child’s sexual orientation since coming out bisexual at the age of 15 and it also was not a secret that Bonnie had always been noisy especially when it came to Keelin’s personal life. 

“And nothing Miss Noisy” Keelin rolls her eyes but knew Bonnie wasn’t finished, her phone beeping as a message came through grabbed her attention.

“Noisy? Can’t a little sister just be concern about her older sister?”

“Mmm” replies Keelin, her attention on the text she was reading. Freya had texted her to let her know about the car and Keelin replies that she will stop by to pick it up, just to send her the address. 

While Keelin was busy replying back to Freya, Bonnie tried looking over her sister’s shoulder to peak at what she was doing and once she stopped Freya’s name she grinned from ear to ear.

Keelin finally finished texting and looked back at Bonnie shaking her head but decided to drop the topic and start getting ready to go collect the car.

“I’m ignoring you” she simply states moving toward the built-in bathroom to get ready with Bonnie’s laughter following her.

———

After getting ready for the day Keelin finally decided to join her family for breakfast however she only found Eva and Marcel in the open dinning room. 

“Morning” she grumbled sitting next to Eva as Bonnie sat in front of her.

“Good morning prodigal son” Eva grins back at her and Marcel simply carried on wolfing down his food.

The older sibling rolls her eyes at her sister’s word reaching for the pipping pot of coffee and pouring a good amount for herself.

“And where is our parents?” Questions Bonnie after swallowing the food around her mouth.

Eva grins biting into her bagel, growing up Keelin was always the apple of their father’s eyes, even with Marcel being the only boy in the family, their father always had his eyes and pride and joy in Keelin and the girl in return did everything their father asked and wanted of her, so it felt good for once seeing their father’s crossed face and it not being directed at her but Keelin.

“Father is not happy” she finally spoke, answering Bonnie’s question. Marcel finally looked up from grumbling food down his mouth toward Keelin.

“That was pretty badass what you did there, I have never been proud” he grins widely.

Keelin sighs, she simply went for a fresh air, it’s not like she stormed off in the middle of a meeting or something, yet her siblings were acting as if she had done just that.

“It’s not a big deal, I needed to clear my head”

“Not a big deal?” Eva pipes in “you literally disappeared before dad could introduce you to his business partner” 

“Should have seen how disappointed he looked” Marcel butts “and for once it was not at me!” He laughs gleefully.

“Alright alright, we got it, daddy was upset..”

“Not just upset Bonnie” 

The four siblings turned toward the booming voice to find their father at the doorway with their mother beside him. He was obviously dressed ready to head out. They watched as he walked in fully into the room.

The African American man moved directly in front of his eldest daughter’s and Keelin could tell his facial expression was anything but happy “good-morning” he at least flashed a tiny smile at her.

The rest of the occupants regarded the interaction with interest. Bonnie shakes her head knowing their father could never stay mad at Keelin, Marcel scoffs because yes this is so typical and Eva rolls her eyes, of course what was she expecting while Lenore was just happy father and daughter weren’t in each other’s throat knowing how stubborn both her daughter and husband can be.

Keelin smiles and greets her dad back. James grabbed a quick cup of coffee then dispatched along with his wife in tow.

“Whew! That was intense!” whispered Marcel once their parents were out of sight and Bonnie grabbed a piece of bread and chucks it at him.

“Hey!” He calls making her laugh.

——— 

After breakfast Keelin retired back to her little house and made sure she looked presentable to start making her way to the French Quarters. She was just fixing up her jacket when her phone beeped for a new message, looking down she saw it was from Freya and the blonde was just too sweet that Keelin couldn’t help but smile.

“Who was that?”

Keelin jumped at the unexpected voice of Bonnie butting in. 

“Nobody...” Keelin quickly places her phone inside her jeans pocket “it’s just Freya”

“First name basis, hm...” smirks Bonnie.

“Bonnie...” sighs Keelin.

“What? I am simply observing” she shrugs “you two looked quite cosy last night”

“It was dark, how would you know”

“Because you’re my sister and I know you” she flops on Keelin’s made bed and watched as her sister double checked that she got everything she needed and adds “I just don’t want you to get hurt”

Keelin stops what she was doing finally to give Bonnie her full attention. “Why would I?”

“I’m just saying” she shrugs and Keelin shakes her head confused.

“Okay” 

“Okay” echo Bonnie.

And then there was silence until Bonnie remembers something.

“Oh by the way, Hailey called while you were getting ready and I forgot to tell you”

Just as Keelin went to answer another voice joined in. 

“Keeling” Marcel suddenly shows up in Keelin’s room, interrupting the two women mid conversation “Can I come with you to the French Quarters?”

“Um, yeah. Sure. Why not”

“Okay cool, I’ll see you in the car. I’ll ask Aiden to take us” And he was gone just as quick as he had appeared.

“That boy” Bonnie shakes her head making Keelin laugh.

TBC

Next Chapter...:

• We meet Hailey who has an important question for Keelin  
• Freya and Keelin hangout  
• Keelin realises something important  
• Marcel makes a friend  
• Bonnie keeps growing suspicious of Keelin’s new found friendship with Freya.  
• Chapter close for this part.


End file.
